


Pronto lo entenderás

by Loredi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otra versión del capítulo 25 del anime: “Silencio“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronto lo entenderás

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note fanfic, gente.
> 
> *Loredi escribe*  
> I've got the attention span of a gnat and I should not do things I... shouldn't.
> 
> Loredi estaba haciendo sus deberes, lo jura. Estaba traduciendo los fics que le faltan y escribiendo el regalo de 0hojaverde0, lo juuura. Entonces abrió el Youtube y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de buscar videos de Death Note (0hojaverde0 misma tiene la culpa, por picarme con lo del shinigami en el Director's Cut). Y, oh, dios. Me perdí.
> 
> (Y encontré el paraíso de fanfics de DN XDD)
> 
> (Y peor me perdí cuando a la media noche nopamuk me mandó mensaje para que fuera a ver QaF UK porque lo están pasando en el 22, pero esa es otra historia )
> 
> Basado en el capítulo 25 del anime: “Silencio“. Y en un momento de debilidad en el que me puse a ver videos yaoi, cof. Si les interesa saber cuáles me gustaron más pueden dar en el link en la barra de al lado que dice “Mi tubo del yo-tubo”, ahí los guardé como favoritos.
> 
> Esto será yaoi (como si lo dudaran). Al principio había una versión GEN, pero me di cuenta de que era totalmente inútil y falta de todo. Además, lo consulté con analif y ella votó por la versión “fandom”. Debo advertir, entonces, que voy a retorcer (al canon y) a otro personaje, como suelo hacerlo, y eso implicará un ligero OCC, pero no me importa >_

****Pronto lo entenderás  
**** por Loredi

I’m becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is being more like me   
And be less like you  
\- “Numb”, Linkin’ Park

  
I

Tanto tiempo conociéndose. ¿Y, cuánto tiempo habían pasado esposados? Mucho, como para conocerse en profundidad. E incluso ese tiempo no hubiera sido necesario. Él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el primer día de la investigación contra Kira. Se conocían desde antes, se conocían de toda la vida, se conocían perfectamente. Los dos vivían al mismo nivel intelectual, llegaban a las conclusiones más afortunadas. Cada movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez los llevaba a un empate inminente. Y ambos eran infantiles y odiaban perder. Eran dos pero bien podían haber nacido como uno mismo. (Y quizá si eso hubiera pasado las cosas que entre ellos se oponían se hubieran balanceado para crear un ser absolutamente perfecto. Quizás…)

Cuando se arrodilló a los pies de Light y pasó la toalla por ellos sabía que estaba por cambiar el destino del 97% del planeta, no sólo el suyo. Qué curioso que la única persona que cumplía con las cualidades que se había permitido soñar era ni más ni menos que el mayor asesino serial que el mundo había conocido. Él había ayudado cientos de veces a salvar ese mundo. ¿Era tan malo, entonces, desear a Light de esta forma? ¿Era tan malo pensar que  _merecía_  tenerlo? ¿Eran tan malos los momentos de debilidad?

\- Ya casi termino.

Los silencios, el azúcar, los momentos de sueño eran instantes que se permitía para descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca se sentaba encorvado, pero ni así podía sentirse otra vez él. Sus conclusiones lógicas le parecían cada vez más descabelladas, se negaba a compartirlas con los demás (excepto, tal vez, con Watari). A este paso no tardaría en llegar al 40% de capacidad lógica que poseía el resto de la humanidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en “esto”. Esto para lo que no tenía nombre y a lo que temía. No había nada peor para él que algo que no tuviera lógica y de lo que no podía prever próximos movimientos. Alejarse del único camino que había conocido definitivamente iba contra toda lógica. Dejar de ser lo que habían querido que fuera desde el primer día en el orfanato.

Se había quedado callado. Gotitas de agua resbalaban de su cabello hacia las piernas de Light, que era lo único que estaba viendo con su cabeza gacha. No quería mirar hacia arriba, no quería seguir pensando en lo que ocurriría. Y era irónico, aquello. Desear  _no pensar_  por primera vez en su vida. Sólo Light había causado eso en él y nadie más.

\- Sigues mojado - Light pasó la toalla por su cabello y, muy a su pesar, provocó una reacción.

\- Lo siento - levantar levemente la mirada había sido un error. Light lo miraba, como si esperara respuesta para una pregunta que volaba entre ellos. ¿Sería posible que los cerebros privilegiados hubieran desarrollado la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente? Las probabilidades eran escasas, menos del 4.75%. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Light, mirándolo con ojos casi inocentes.

Ahora su cerebro trabajaba a velocidades inusitadas y enviaba señales que, de no haber aprendido a controlarse, lo habrían enviado corriendo, huyendo. Huyendo, más que de Light, de sí mismo.

\- Estoy triste - declaró al terminar de secarle los pies y le dirigió a Light la mirada más sincera de su vida -. Pronto lo entenderás. 

El rostro de Light valía millones. Estaba confundido, expectante. Tal vez, después de todo, si existía telepatía entre ellos. Tal vez no. Tal vez podría haberle confesado todo. Sin embargo, la casa estaba llena de cámaras, si él decía algo...

El teléfono sonó.

II

\- ¿Por qué no vienes, Light-kun? Las cosas podrían salir bien después de todo…

Light y él caminaron juntos hacia la sala de mando. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y sus manos sudaban ligeramente. Las reacciones corporales, siempre tan extrañas, lo hicieron pensar en lo inevitable. En la vida, en la muerte y en el rostro de Watari esa mañana.

-  _¿Cuál es el problema Ryuzaki? ¿Qué harás?_

¿Qué harás? Esa quizá había sido la pregunta más difícil de responder. El problema estaba clarísimo. La solución, bastante lejana. ¿O no? Ya le había dado instrucciones a Watari… 

Las campanas. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a mezclarse con campanas. Esa mañana le había preguntado al Shinigami sobre el Death Note. Había dejado instrucciones. Estaba preparado para lo peor. Si estaba equivocado sobre Kira, sería el final. Pero estaba más seguro que nunca. Light había admitido decir mentiras cuando sabía lo que la pregunta de Ryuzaki significaba: “ _Desde que naciste, ¿has dicho la verdad aunque sea alguna vez?”._

La lluvia se estampaba contra las ventanas del edificio.  _Las condiciones son favorables. No puedes evitar escuchar las campanas. Puede ser una boda o…_ ¿o qué? Asuntos inútiles, había dicho Light. Lo que no había dicho es que las campanas también podían significar el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, como en el ritual japonés de año nuevo. Habían hablado de relaciones, en lugar de eso. Él no confiaba en nadie, había asegurado. ¿Entonces por qué hacía esto?

 _Aún así, nunca diría una mentira que pudiera lastimar a los que quiero. Esa es mi respuesta._  Light era Kira.

Siguieron caminando y abrieron la puerta. Entraron a toda velocidad, ante los escandalizados gritos de Matsuda. 

\- ¿Watari? ¿Ha ido bien?

\- No.

\- Como lo esperaba - su corazón latió con más fuerza y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Era la hora - Entonces necesitaremos aprobación para el uso de la libreta.

Hubo conmoción general. Él mismo podía sentir la tensión de Light incrementándose a cada segundo. 

\- ¿Ryuzaki? - preguntó al fin el castaño, con voz ligeramente aguda - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Planeo probar el libro yo mismo - y diciendo esto, señaló con su cuchara el Death Note que se encontraba abierto justo frente a él.

El caos se desató, pero él ya no escuchaba voces, simplemente campanas. Muchísimas. No era una boda, entonces. Era año nuevo, metafóricamente. Explicó el plan mecánicamente: un prisionero condenado a muerte probaría el libro. Si la regla de los trece días no era probada lo dejarían libre, ese sería el trato. 

Un trueno cubrió el ruido de las campanas al tiempo que toda luz huyó del lugar, como si pudiera percibir la muerte cercana. Él miró el reloj de la computadora. Era el momento. 

\- ¿Watari? - musitó, con gravedad.

La shinigami había desaparecido. Eso no podía ser bueno. Lo siguió llamando hasta que las pantallas mostraron que la información había sido borrada y entonces su mente pareció separarse en dos polos. El primero estaba tremendamente dolido por lo que seguramente significaba la muerte de Watari. Pero el otro polo, el que conocía menos, el que temía tanto… ese se alegraba de no tener que lidiar con él en el próximo camino. La parte de él que peleaba se retiró en una lágrima que cayó sobre el azulejo del piso.

Se levantó en ese momento. 

Y los demás cayeron. 

Ni Light ni él se movieron. Temblando de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos. Y contó los cuarenta segundos más tortuosos de su vida. 

III

  
Y el tiempo pasó. Abrió los ojos, pensando que quería ver el mundo una última vez si su tiempo había llegado. Sin notarlo, el aire que había contenido hasta entonces escapó por entre sus labios. Light lo miraba directamente, con cuidado. Parecía poco interesado en los cadáveres que yacían en la misma habitación, probablemente ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarlos.

La shinigami apareció tras Light, envuelta en polvo brillante y tras mirar a las únicas dos personas que permanecían vivas en el edificio, desapareció completamente, como un suspiro.

Light parecía estar a punto de reaccionar (en el fondo, él admiraba esa capacidad para reaccionar rápido ante las peores situaciones), pero de no ser por su quietud, nadie habría adivinado su perturbación. Por supuesto, la gente común no lo conocía tanto como él. 

Mientras Light recuperaba el movimiento, la voz, o lo que fuera, él se adelantó y fue hasta los restos de la Shinigami. Pensar que había visto morir a un dios de la muerte hizo que se le revolvieran las entrañas. Él que había visto tanto en la vida jamás había imaginado tener que lidiar con esa situación. Su mano todavía temblaba ligeramente cuando recogió el Death Note que Rem había dejado caer en su muerte. 

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, ya que Rem lo había dejado caer a suelo humano, ahora él era el dueño. Miró a Light en busca de respuestas. 

Light recuperó el movimiento y lo miró de pies a cabeza, como intentando verificar que era realmente “L” y que estaba vivo, después de todo.

\- ¿Q-q…? ¿C-co…? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Light con voz sorprendentemente firme. 

\- Supongo… - su respiración estaba agitada - que pronto lo entenderás. 

Y nuevamente se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro. Light echó los hombros para atrás con gallardía mientras que Ryuzaki permaneció encorvado con el Death Note de Rem colgando de su mano derecha. Ambos se miraron profundamente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del otro.

Y el mundo alrededor de ellos giró.


End file.
